


You See This? (I'm Proving You're Mine)

by livingwithmermaids



Series: Hinting At Something Different [148]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Episode: s08e05 Blood Brother, Jealous Sam, M/M, Pissed Off Dean, Possessive Sam, Sammy is a jealous bitch tbh
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-03
Updated: 2015-08-03
Packaged: 2018-04-12 18:11:12
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 219
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4489656
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/livingwithmermaids/pseuds/livingwithmermaids
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sam never really liked Benny.</p>
            </blockquote>





	You See This? (I'm Proving You're Mine)

**Author's Note:**

> Season 8 episode 5 Blood Brother
> 
> Sam was totally jealous.

Sam had never felt such a strong level of jealousy then when he met Benny.

He'd felt jealous when a friend of his at Stanford was able to afford his own apartment when he could not. He'd felt jealous of Jessica's ability to sleep through anything. He'd even felt jealous of his brother's neat handwriting. But he would describe that more as envy.

This was different.

Seeing Dean so close to Benny, finding out that he had spent the whole day with the vampire lit something up inside of him. He couldn't help trying to project his dominance over Dean to Benny, trying to say that he was the one who would take Dean to bed tonight, that he was the one Dean would kiss goodnight and good morning, and that he was the one who would fuck Dean until he couldn't see straight. And he could tell Dean knew what he was doing.

His brother looked down-right livid when Benny left them alone, not only because Sam had silently threatened to kill his new best friend, but also because Sam had practically dragged him into the motel room and slammed the door, refusing to let Dean get a word in while he yelled at him. But he couldn't help it. He couldn't help his possessiveness over his brother.

 


End file.
